


Worship In The Bedroom

by smittenbritain



Series: NSFW Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Even now, months in, Jeremy still fought that instinctual desire to cover up the imperfections he saw, even though he knew that his mind was working against him here to exaggerate things. He was fighting a near lifetime of self-consciousness here, and Jeremy couldn’t help seeing little things that bothered him. Ryan had told him time and again that he didn’t see them, though, and Jeremy was trying to internalise that where he could.





	Worship In The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> “'You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this for me' jeremwood?"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

“You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this for me.”

Jeremy shivered at the awe in Ryan’s voice, curling his fingers into the sheets with the effort of not curling up again to hide his bare body. Even now, months in, he still fought that instinctual desire to cover up the imperfections he saw, even though he knew that his mind was working against him here to exaggerate things. He was fighting a near lifetime of self-consciousness here, and Jeremy couldn’t help seeing little things that bothered him. Ryan had told him time and again that he didn’t see them, though, and Jeremy was trying to internalise that where he could. 

It was still a relief when he wasn’t the only one naked, though. Once he’d shed his clothes, Ryan climbed up onto the bed with him, skimming a palm up Jeremy’s side as he leaned down to kiss him sweetly. Jeremy felt some of the tension drain out of his body at the comforting familiarity of Ryan’s touch.

He eased his way between Jeremy’s legs, settling there like he had so many times before already. Despite his brief bout of nerves, Jeremy was still achingly hard against his own hip; a long, thorough makeout session and Ryan’s quietly growled command to stay put had made sure of that. His breath stuttered as Ryan’s fingers trailed over his dick, teasingly light and nowhere near enough to bring him any real satisfaction. Jeremy’s eyelids fluttered shut briefly, and they stayed that way as he reached up to cup Ryan’s cheek as they settled into the flow of things again. 

His thumb brushed fondly over Ryan’s cheek as his partner pulled away, and he went to ask Ryan something, but quickly forgot when his lips brushed against Jeremy’s jaw first, then his neck, slowly making their way down.

Jeremy’s hand came to rest on Ryan’s shoulder instead, his breath hitching in his chest. “Ryan, what’re you…?”

“Shh,” Ryan hushed gently, his breath fanning out against Jeremy’s collarbone. He held himself up on one arm and brought his other hand up to tangle his fingers with Jeremy’s, giving them a little squeeze of comfort. “If it’s alright with you, I wanna take care of you tonight.” Blue eyes peered up at him, wide and earnest. “Is that okay?”

Jeremy swallowed hard. Ryan was so patient and sweet every time they went to bed together; the rougher, more desperate evenings ended in warm affection too, the kind that still swept Jeremy off his feet every time. He trusted Ryan completely, without hesitation, even when he was at his most vulnerable right now. As he stared back at him, biting the inside of his cheek, Ryan waited quietly for his reply, neither advancing or pulling away - he simply watched, his thumb brushing back and forth against Jeremy’s knuckles in a soothing pattern.

Eventually, Jeremy nodded. “I- yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

Ryan pulled himself up again to peck his lips. “You’re sure? If you’d rather do something else…”

Jeremy squeezed his hand and offered him a little grin. Admittedly, the fact that Ryan was checking in over something as small as this was comforting. “I’m sure,” he promised. “I trust you.”

A warm smile spread across Ryan’s face, and he turned his head to press a kiss to Jeremy’s knuckles - but it didn’t stop there. Using his hold on Jeremy’s hand, he gently angled his arm so he could brush his lips against the sensitive inside of his wrist, along his forearm, all the way up to his shoulder; Jeremy’s skin twitched with the gentle scrape of Ryan’s scruff, the ticklish nature of it getting the better of him for a moment. He heard Ryan’s low chuckle as he dropped his hand to swap to the other, and then his heart melted as Ryan repeated the process all over again.

As if Ryan felt the fluttering in his chest too, he finished up there with a light kiss over the centre of his sternum. Jeremy squirmed a little, flustered, but didn’t push him off.

Ryan continued his slow trek south, taking meandering paths across Jeremy’s torso as he went: he wandered across his pecs, paid loving attention to the softness of his belly, worshipped his sides. As Ryan’s lips brushed along the crease of his thigh, the heat that had been simmering in Jeremy’s stomach suddenly pulsed with want, and he couldn’t help the way he quietly gasped as Ryan brushed so close to his cock, achingly hard by now from the gentle attention Ryan had shown him.

At the quiet noise, Ryan glanced up, a smile playing on his lips. “I’m getting there,” he assured him with a soft chuckle. He tilted his head to kiss a path along the inside of Jeremy’s thigh, but he did smooth a hand up and over his hip so he could wrap his fingers loosely around Jeremy’s cock. He stroked him slowly as he nuzzled at soft, warm skin; Jeremy’s eyes closed with a low groan as he enjoyed Ryan’s ministrations, appreciating the contrast between Ryan’s sure fingers and the chaste kisses. 

He switched to Jeremy’s opposite thigh, starting at his knee this time and moving higher. His grip on Jeremy’s dick tightened - it drew a gasp out of him and made his knuckles go white as he gripped the sheets again - and he circled his thumb around the wet head almost lazily, purposefully teasing still even as Jeremy rocked up into his fist. 

“Ryan,” he murmured, biting his lip, “please?  _ Fuck.” _

Just as he’d reached the point of begging, Ryan had taken matters into his own hands. He inched in closer, glancing up at Jeremy before he pressed his lips against the side of his cock, now trailing his way higher in leisurely patterns. One of Jeremy’s hands freed themselves from the sheets to reach for Ryan, passing over his shoulder and settling on the back of his neck, resting there without commanding, even as a needy moan tumbled out of him.

“Be patient,” Ryan chuckled, steadying Jeremy by the base to peck the head. 

“Done being patient,” Jeremy huffed. 

“Then what happened to being shy?”

Jeremy groaned impatiently, squirming on the bed as Ryan pressed fleeting kisses against his dick. “You started bein’ a tease and I stopped caring about being shy.  _ Please, _ Ryan.”

Ryan laughed again, thumbing over the tip of his dick as he tried to control his grin. “Alright, alright. I’ve got you, relax.” 

Before Jeremy could playfully protest any further, Ryan finally gave him the relief he’d been pleading for: he wrapped his lips around the head, his eyes closing with a look close to bliss as he easily took the first couple of inches. Jeremy’s toes curled at the first strong suck, his head tipping back as he accidentally held his breath from the sheer wave of pleasure that washed over him - he  _ felt _ more than heard Ryan’s chuckle, the vibration of it startling a moan out of him.

“Ah, fuck,” he cursed, threading his fingers carefully through Ryan’s hair and cradling the back of his head.

Ryan began the slow process of sliding down until his lips met his fingers where they were still circled around Jeremy’s base - and then, just as leisurely, he rose up again, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth as he did. It meant that Jeremy was never without sensation, and it left him dizzy and breathless as Ryan traced his tongue against the vein on his lazy way back up again. Somehow, it was a mixture of a slow tease and just enough to satisfy, though the wet sounds Ryan was making certainly sent tingles skating across his skin in combination with everything else.

He seemed content to take his time, almost like his appreciation had extended to this too. As Ryan finally reached the tip again, he lingered there for a moment, tracing his tongue across the slit, and all Jeremy could do was moan, his fingers flexing in Ryan’s hair without tugging or demanding. Eventually, once he was satisfied that he had Jeremy sounding needy enough, Ryan followed through with the slow process all over again.

With how thorough Ryan was, it only took a few circuits before Jeremy was close. He whimpered as Ryan made his way up to the head again, and he was so wrapped up in his own enjoyment that it took him a second to notice Ryan’s quiet moans. Jeremy forced himself up onto his elbows, raising his head to glance down - and he very nearly came on the spot.

Ryan’s bobbing on his cock gradually sped up now as he focused on the first few inches, his own desperation getting the better of him; Jeremy felt the first tingles of his own orgasm as he stared down at Ryan, his gaze drifting from his lips stretched around him to the way Ryan’s hips pressed insistently against the bed in a needy grind. The simple knowledge that Ryan was  _ getting off _ on sucking Jeremy off had him spiralling closer to his peak in seconds, rushing towards it faster than he’d expected, with little time left to actually warn Ryan.

“Ryan,” Jeremy gasped, shoulders hunching inwards as he panted, “Ryan, I’m gonna- I’m gonna  _ come, _ I’m-”

Instead of pulling away, though, Ryan pressed  _ down _ again, down until he met his hand at Jeremy’s base again, sucking hard and  _ whining _ . It was enough to tip Jeremy over the edge in seconds, shuddering as he came. Distantly, he felt Ryan swallowing, and then moments after he pulled off he pressed his face against Jeremy’s thigh with a familiar whimper and a stutter of his hips.

Dazed, Jeremy carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair as they both caught their breath. He blinked down at him as Ryan pillowed his cheek on Jeremy’s thigh, idly swiping his thumb across his lips. 

“Holy shit,” Jeremy breathed. He flopped back on the mattress again, careful not to dislodge Ryan. “I think you sucked my fucking brains out.”

Ryan laughed - and Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek when he noticed that the sound was a little rough. “Then mission accomplished.”

“If you wanted to kill me, sure,” Jeremy chuckled. He patted his hand across Ryan’s shoulder, shifting until he could curl his fingers around his bicep and give it a gentle tug. “Hey, come up here. I wanna cuddle. And don’t just fuckin’ stay in your own mess, that’s gross.”

His partner snorted with amusement, and he was still smiling when he crawled up to flop down at Jeremy’s side. “Fair point,” he admitted, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeremy’s cheek once he was settled. 

Jeremy wasn’t satisfied with just a peck, though. He reached up to cup Ryan’s jaw to draw him in for a deeper, lazier kiss, determined to show just as much appreciation for his partner in return. While he couldn’t quite get it up again yet to be as thorough as Ryan had been, he was determined to make Ryan melt with a kiss, and even when Ryan relaxed into his side Jeremy kept going. He was only satisfied when they broke apart a long few moments later and saw Ryan’s breathless smile waiting for him.


End file.
